jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectral Plate Armor
Type: Mechanized Armour *Cost: 500,000,000 Credits per unit *GBA: Yes =Description= Body The armour is made of plates connected by carbon nanotubes. The plates are encased in a layer of non-conductive carbon nanotubes and placed in a way that runs along the muscle contours. This helps with movement making it as non restrictive as possible, and helps with the silent servomotors effectiveness with the enhanced movement. Larger armoured plates are then placed over more important areas such as the back, chest, and stomach areas. The smaller plates which are roughly 1 cm in size octagons are connected forming a sort of flexible casing (similar to chain mail), added with larger gaps in certain areas and slightly smaller plates, allows for movement in almost all directions. The plates are usually can be made of durasteel, though more expensive suits can be made of Phrik. Under the suit is a layer of insulation and a conditioning system to allow for use in extreme temperatures Helmet Is made of larger plates, over a non-conductive nanotube layer with the visor being microscopically laced with phrik (as a standard). It sports a heads up display (HUD) which displays power levels of the suit, and can be linked with weapons to tell you ammunition levels. Weapon accuracy programs were installed, allowing for integration of weapons with range finders, and laser pointers. The navigation programs were also installed (navigation data and objective readings), along with thermal, night vision, and electro binoculars. The filtration mask allows for a full rebreather recycling all oxygen in the suit, eliminating the need for a oxygen tank, and which allows for survival in a vacuum for up to an hour along with the sealed suit, though it can be attached to a oxygen supply (in a starfighter or oxygen tanks). A communications link system is incorporated into the helmet. The helmet incorporates a conditioning system allowing for use in extreme temperatures. The visor and helmet of are crush resistant. Boots The boots are made in much the same way as the body, but uses larger plates over the feet, and a high friction sole, that has no tread. Other Attachments at certain areas such as the thigh, and back are placed to allow for weapon, and equipment storage. A stealth field generator is sometimes used with this armour increasing its effectiveness in stealth operations. The entire suit is sealed allowing for use in space as well as in chemical warfare affected zones. The entire suit is powered by a small generator, and a series of small power packs. The person inside the suit is entirely safe from electrical attacks thanks to the non-conductive elements of the carbon nanotubes. Optional extras include a foot-long arm blade on the right forearm, a phrik nanocord launcher on the left arm, attachable backpack, right arm dart caster, and left arm flamethrower Tests Tests have shown that (using phrik) that the suit is lightsaber resistant, electrical proof (as said before), blaster bolt resistant, bio-warfare resistant, and slug thrower resistant (though causes major bruising). It seems to also have some EMP resistance. Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1323&t=19753&p=1229757&hilit=stark+industries#p1229757 Category:Armors Category:Powered Armour